Randall's Heat
by CreativityIsEndless
Summary: Randall wakes up one morning and discovers he's in heat, this story will entail his journey through the week and trying to deal with the pesky needy feelings.


**{Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever story! This story will most likely contain a lot of sexual themes so if that makes you uncomfortable then you have been warned.****I hope you enjoy my story, any advice or general reviews are appreciated!}**

**\--**

"Damn it all..!" Randall cursed under his breath; he couldn't believe his luck, of all days for his heat to kick in it just _had_ to be today. The reptilian's breath was warm against his scales, causing a very slight shiver.

He needed to get rid of this before going to work because if he didn't, he was 99% sure that the other monsters would smell his musk.

The very thought of being bombarded with questions made him very uncomfortable; so with a soft sigh Randall flopped back onto his bed, his tail gently wrapping itself around his lower legs.

The reptile closes his eyes in order to focus, without much thinking his second set of hands began to caress his stomach and down towards his adomin.

"Why did this have to be an issue now? This heat is going to be a distraction which I can't afford!" Randall murmurs quietly to himself, today was going to be the day that either he or Sullivan was going to break the All Time scare record.

He was certain of it but of course, by some twist of irony, he was struck by mother nature herself.

A soft moan escapes the purple monster as his fingers carefully slipped inside his entrance; despite the fact that just his fingers were hardly going to be enough to satisfy his needs, it was all he had time for.

His fingers gently thrust at a steady pace, causing the reptile to shiver in delight and bite his bottom lip. Randall allowed himself to concentrate purely on the pleasure, his voice raising in volume as he moaned again.

"Mghn~ I need more, this isn't enough!" Randall groans as his fingers thrust quickly in an almost desperate manner, he had nothing in his apartment that could even remotely be considered a toy but at this point in time caution was all but out the window.

With a whimper the purple reptile withdraws his fingers and immediately starts searching through the bedside drawers for anything he could use. To his surprise he finds an empty bottle, he must have forgotten to throw it out.

"I guess this will do." Randall threw the bottle on the bed, closed the drawers and flopped back onto the bed. Once he was comfortable he grabs the bottle and rubs it against his wet entrance, would this thing even fit? Just as the thought processed in his mind, the tip of the bottle had penetrated Randall which startled him slightly.

The reptile sighs softly and bit his lip as he slowly pushed more of the bottle inside, it was stretching him more than he was use to but at the same time that sensation was rather thrilling. After a few minutes he had managed to get all but the bottom of the bottle in.

"Ooh yeah, this is much better." A shiver of excitement passes through Randall, he gently grasps the bottom of the bottle and starts off by carefully grinding into it. The feeling was definitely alien to the monster so he began to experiment.

He shuffles onto his knees, using his back legs to hold the bottle in place and slowly moves his hips up and down. At first this method was a bit painful but all at once pleasure overtook his senses.

Randall pants as he thrust his hips faster, moaning whenever the bottle hit a pleasant spot.

It didn't take very long for Randall to lose track of the time, in his adventurous mood he flipped onto his side and roughly thrust the bottle inside him. His tongue slips out and his breath becoming more audible. At this point he was focusing on the amazing feelings going through his body.

"Nngh God yes~ So close.." The reptilian moaned out, feeling the bubbling sensation of a climax rising. It was rare to make himself cum so quickly but to be honest his mind was far too hazy to care much.

With a few extra thrusts his entire body shuddered, his back arching as his climax hit hard. A loud moan escaping Randall's lips. When the moment passed he sighed and fought to catch his breath. His senses were buzzing! It's been so long since he felt ecstasy like that.

"Wow, that was great~" He carefully pulls out the bottle and places it on the floor, his limbs were weak which was a pleasant welcome. It was then that he noticed the time, he was going to be late!

"Crap!!" Randall sat bolt upright, his body protesting any and all movement. Despite that he falls out of bed and scurries to the bathroom, this was going to be an eventful morning.


End file.
